Little Evil Things
by soveryconfused27
Summary: As the Ace Gang returns for their 6th year at Hogwarts, a new girl graces their precense. There's somethin differnt about this girl called Avi. She vair popular. But who will she chose, Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter? Why is she so protective of her jewelry
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

I do not own any of these characters besides Avi Jenkins, Tyler Murray, Adrian Thomas, Eric Thompson, Erin Shipton, Linzi, Professor Black and Professor Harrison. I do not own Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, etc. I do not own Hogwarts or any settings besides Avi's school and Draco's mansion.

All songs used that are sung are from the following artists:  
Destiny's Child- Brown Eyes, Emotionless  
Good Charlotte- The Young and the Hopeless  
Linkin Park- Points of Authority  
Liz Phair- Why Can't I, Extraordinary  
Michelle Branch- Goodbye To You

My writing style is silly, fun, and slightly stupid. You have a problem you can call me at (---) ---.----. But since I am a lazy bum, I guarantee you I will not call you back. Life's tough- get a helmet.

Warning- rated PG for snogging. Draco Malfoy changes appearance and is more of a main character than Harry Potter. He is good in this fic. Not Slash!

Another warning- a lot of space wasting in this fic. Some conversations, sentences, words or paragraphs are not needed. Oh well. I don't care, do you? Good. I may be cheesy at times but it's the little romantic girl inside of me trying to get out. Oh well, she must play and I must play so we shall play together.

Enjoy the show.


	2. 1 A New Dream

**1**

**A New Dream**

Harry woke up to a cold, dark Sunday morning, scar burning. His dream was still vivid in his mind. He always relied on his dreams for guidance to what Lord Voldemort was planning next but since that last year at Hogwarts, he didn't know what to think of them.

Harry was fighting Voldemort again, but this time there was a young girl, about his age, fighting in front of him. He was standing next to (this was a HUGE shock) Draco Malfoy, both fighting and trying to not hit the girl. He could never see the girl's face and her voice was low and icy. Then he saw Cho, lying still on the floor. Malfoy covered for him while Harry picked up Cho and backed up.

"You fools!" said Voldemort. "She'll finish you off before you even scratch her!" The girl started coming out of the darkness and… Harry woke up to his Aunt Petunia calling him down for breakfast.

Harry didn't like to think of that last year. It was the worst in his opinion. The only upsides were that everyone finally believed him that Voldemort was back to power and that his aunt, uncle, and cousin were treating him like he existed, but in a lot of trouble.

Plus, he had got to kiss Cho Chang under the mistletoe and go out with her for a brief period. But now, so it seems, that he has moved on and the temptation to be with her was no longer so large, but almost non-existent.

Aunt Petunia gave him a bagel and cream cheese for breakfast, though Harry thought it should have a sticker that read, "Assembly Required." on it. The bagel was still in the bag and the cream cheese was sitting there, unopened, waiting for him to do his first work of the day.

He ate his bagel in silence, staring at the doorway that lead up to his room, his wonderful, glorious, away-from-it-all room. The heavy-duty homework assigned that summer was not the most fun thing to be doing on a summer day, even as gloomy as this, but Harry had no choice.

But when he got to his room, something there surprised him. Three owls sat on his bed and Hedwig on the windowsill. He detached the letters and parcels from the owls' legs as they stared at him. The owls drank from Hedwig's water dish (with many glares from Hedwig) and made themselves comfortable on Harry's bed. He only hoped that they didn't give them any 'gifts' as well (if you know what I mean).

The first was from Hermione. There was a letter telling him 'Happy Birthday' with all the usual, "this will help you with your studies. I hope you and Ron aren't going to slack off a lot like you did last year… blah, blah, blah." Hermione got him a book, which (of course) was on the list of required reading for his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (which he found out later as he read said list).

The second parcel was from Ron. It was only a newspaper clipping of an article in the _Daily Prophet_, but Harry, knowing Ron, thought there was a surprise that Harry knew he would love inside it:

**Inquisitor Quits As Dark Lord Regains Power**

**Former High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dolores Umbridge, resigned after running into Hogsmeade, screaming, "They're all mad! They're all bloody mad!" and muttering about half-breeds and poltergeists. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore says that they will be appointing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher soon**.

He didn't need to read the rest of the article. Ron hasn't disappointed him yet. He smiled and grinned and almost danced around the room to this wonderful news. He thought it was about time. He had only waited all summer for something like this. Normally he would go to the mirror that Sirius had given him last year… but not anymore.

Harry stopped smiling. He felt sick again. He started breathing deeply, heavier and heavier with each step he took. Lying back on his bed, he took the other letter from the last owl as it flew away quickly. It was his letter from Hogwarts. He didn't want to go back. It was the first time he had ever not wanted to go back to Hogwarts with all of his friends.

Harry would of course go anyway. He needed Hermione and Ron to help him. Besides, who knew what was going to happen _this_ time?


	3. 2 Back To Diagon Alley

**2**

**Back to Diagon Alley**

"Vault 387," the Gringotts goblin announced. Harry took all the wizard money that he needed for his school supplies out of his vault. Ron, Hermione, and him proceeded to another vault. "Vault 472," the goblin announced again. This vault was Hermione's. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are Harry's best friends. They had been best friends ever since their first year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

The last vault was Ron's. Vault 694. Ron didn't have very much in his, but that didn't matter to Harry and Hermione. They didn't even notice. They went out and bought all books and supplies for their sixth year of the seven years at Hogwarts. Harry noticed that Ron seemed glum during their shopping. This wasn't like the normal Ron.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Harry asked him. Ron sighed.

"I'm not sure. I guess it's that my whole entire family is pressuring me to be as great as Percy. I can't do it. I can't be Head Boy. I'm barely cutting it as prefect!" Percy is Ron's older brother. Percy went to Hogwarts to, but graduated already. He was Head Boy and a prefect. It was true that everyone wanted Ron to be like Percy (except for Percy betraying Dumbledore).

"Or…" Ron added with a smirk, "It could be the leftover casserole Mum's gone and served us all for breakfast." The three of them laughed.

"So tomorrow's the big day, then. We go back to our beloved Hogwarts," Hermione said, changing the subject. "Exciting, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," Harry said, mind wandering. "Do you two want to split a sundae with me? My treat." he offered.

"Sure," chorused his two best friends and they were of to the local pub and restaurant, the _Leaky Cauldron_.

* * *

That evening, after he came upstairs after dinner, Harry found a letter sitting on his bed. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_How about all three of us meet at the muggle side of the platform tomorrow. Already asked Hermione. Does 10:45 sound okay? _

_Ron_

Harry scribbled down a simple "yes, Ron" on a piece of parchment and was about to attach it to Ron's owl's leg, but couldn't find him. He searched high and low, left and right, but couldn't find the scrawny, gray owl Ron surprisingly called Pig. The only thing that stopped him from saying, "P.S. I lost your owl. See you tomorrow!" was the curiosity of knowing what was making a noise that sounded like heavy breathing coming from under his bed.

Harry investigated and found an almost cute sight. Pig lay asleep on Harry's jacket that hid his loose floorboard. Harry's loose floorboard under his bed was the hiding place for everything he loved that was forbidden in the Dursley's house.

In it was everything forbidden from his world and his friend's world- the wizarding world. All his letters to his friends and godfather, his school clothes, his wand, and the birthday presents from Ron and Hermione, stayed there undetected.

Harry attached the letter to Pig's leg and gave him some of Hedwig's water while she sat there glaring at him. Pig flew out in the direction of the Weasley's burrow. Harry sat there until he couldn't see Pig anymore.

Harry was too excited to go to sleep that night. Since he couldn't go to sleep, he decided to make better use of his time. He packed his new school supplies and his old ones into his trunk.

Every nook and cranny was cleaned out of anything Harry might need that school year. Eventually, he got sleepy. He was packed, and ready for the next day. Harry even had his clothes laid out. He got into bed and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. 3 The New Girl

**3**

**The New Girl**

The next day, after over sleeping, Harry got dressed as fast as he could. The Dursleys couldn't drive fast enough for him. _Faster, faster! I'm going to be late!_ Harry thought. When the Dursleys dropped Harry off, he had a feeling he was going to have to run to make the train. Ron and Hermione smiled as Harry ran toward them.

"Shall we then? We've been waiting for 15 minutes now," Ron suggested eyeing Harry. Harry gave an apologetic look in their direction. They then all walked onto the platform together. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked everywhere for a compartment, but couldn't find one. They looked in every single compartment except for the last one.

When Ron opened the door, they saw a girl –sitting up with her back against the wall- that none of them have ever seen before. She had on headphones and was mouthing the words to the song she was listening to. This mystery girl had her eyes closed, so she didn't move when Hermione waved her hands in front of her face. _What a nice breeze, _the girl thought.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Harry asked her. He decided to raise his voice a bit. "Hey!" he tried again. She jumped and stopped mouthing the words to the song and took off her headphones.

"Yes? I'm awake, don't freak out. But I swear if you take me away from GC again I'll rip out whatever vocal chords you have and serve them to you for dinner." They looked at her stunned. "What? I'm only joking. I swear you British can't take a joke if you're lives depended on it." she said with a smile. "Oh yea. I forgot to introduce myself. How incredibly unwonderful of me. I'm Avi… Jenkins. I'm the new American sixth year since you're gonna ask anyway."

"I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you. Can you guys kind of fill me in a bit about…" she paused "Hogwarts is it?" she asked. "I haven't got a clue about anything anymore." Avi looked down at her CD player with a look of sadness.

"Well," Harry began, "for starters, there are four houses. Gryffindor is our house. That's the best one in my opinion. There's also Slytherin, Hermione flinched Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff," he said, snapping out of his trance towards Avi. Ron was still in his. Harry needed to snap his fingers in front of his face to get him out of it.

"I'm in Slytherin," she said, with a slight glare.

"Oh, you were already sorted."

"No."

"How do you know you're in Slytherin then?" Avi looked at Hermione, confident in her decision.

"Trust me," Avi replied with a chuckle.

Her strange liking for Slytherins was putting Harry in an awkward position. He didn't want to like a mean Slytherin. However, he could hardly control his emotions at any time so what made now any different?

"Slytherin? I don't know why you want to be in that house. It's just a… well, it's not the best house to be in." Ron replied, FINALLY coming out of his spell (hehe).

As she was putting her CD player away, Draco Malfoy (Harry's enemy) walked in to start his daily tormenting to Harry and his friends. He does this every year. Gives you something to look forward to, eh?

"Potter, we really-" he stopped suddenly. "Who's that?" Draco asked himself aloud. Avi was turned away and had not seen him come in.

"That's Avi. She's the new sixth year." Hermione informed the- in her opinion- little git. Avi turned at the mention of her name. She gasped and looked at him for a moment.

"Eric?"

"Er… no, sorry," Draco said questionably.

"Sorry. Its just that…" Avi said, shaking her head.

"Yes?" Draco urged her to finish he sentence. He stared back at her with gray eyes that were, strangely, not icy, but warm. She stared in silence and, quite frankly, utter confusion.

"Well Potter," He said giving up hope of Avi talking to him. "You forgot to properly introduce me to Avi. How rude of you." Draco said kicking Harry hard in his shin and obviously liking Avi from the moment he saw her.

"That's happening a lot lately." Harry murmured sarcastically under his breath.

"I'm Draco Malfoy- not Eric as you seem to think. Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Slytherin sixth year, at your service." _I'm getting tired of saying that. Son of who gives a crap? _Draco thought to himself.

"Avi Jenkins. New American sixth year. At _your_ service." Avi smiled.

"I heard." Draco responded.

She wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world, but something about her put a spell on all three of the guys she met that day. _Draco, Draco, Draco. If you're anything like him I'm going to hurt you, _she thought unpleasantly.

The train came to a sudden halt and everyone was hurled onto everyone else. "Hope to see you sit next to me at the Slytherin table." Draco winked at Avi quickly as he left with the other sixth year students.

* * *

The first year sorting ceremony was the same as usual. It was boring, but exciting enough to stay awake when your house is called; you _have_ to clap after all. The best part was seeing the feasts appear on your plate. This year was different. Avi walked down the long hall behind Professor McGonagall, right when everyone was waking up to eat.

"Attention!" said Dumbledore, the headmaster, gathering everyone's attention. "We have a new student from the United States. This is Avi Jenkins and I hope you make her feel comfortable here. Ms. Jenkins, please come up here so you can be sorted."

Avi looked like no one had ever seen. She wore blue jeans and a black belt, with high heeled black boots to match. Her black shirt highlighted her toned stomach, cutting off just below her chest and having ribbons criss-cross over her abs and tie to the sides with one long sleeve and one arm left bare. Her necklace and earrings were all snakes.

Her straight hair dropped to the top of her stomach and was a reddish-blondish color. She wore black eyeliner that brought out her eyes, but that was the only make up she wore. She was what the boys in this school thought of as an 'American Babe' and they weren't going to let anyone forget it.

Avi walked up the stairs, almost absent-mindedly modeling for everyone. There were a few whistles from the horny teenage half-wits in the back met with icy glares from both Draco and Avi. She put on the sorting hat and it made the comments it always does- plenty of courage, top marks in America, and those other things. Ron would have fallen asleep if it hadn't been for his entrancement by Avi, until finally the hat said the one word Harry had been dreading and Draco had been hoping for: SLYTHERIN.

She smirked like she was Draco and sat down across from him. Draco had wondered why he had not seen this shirt before, but then realized that she had been wearing a hoodie. Duh. Later, Avi felt something on her lap. She looked down and saw a note. It read:

Avi,

How about I show you around the school? I can be excused if I just let Snape know.

Love, the person sitting across from you,

Draco Malfoy

Avi whispered an 'okay' to Draco and he nodded to Professor Snape as he and Avi walked out of the Great Hall to let him know that Draco was showing Avi around. He told her that the only thing you needed to watch out in any of the schools were the staircases.

"Not in every school. In my old school, we had to watch out for the statues. The would always tell you that, for example, Charms was moved to another room, but you never knew because sometimes, what they were telling you was right and sometimes it wasn't." She laughed.

"And sometimes, they would come to life and act like teachers right behind you. You would think it was a teacher and start talking, but when you turned around, it was a statue. It was really funny." They climbed through the portrait hole and walked through the common room.

"Well, in this school, the staircases change and you never know when." Draco said to her as they were going up to the dormitories. "Good night." (Since that conversation had no purpose what so ever, how about a round of applause for my wasting space ability- hurrah!)

"'Night, Draco." Avi said good night as she gave him one of her sweetest smiles and a warm hug (of course in her seduction mood, she gave him a look that said 'You're really hot and I would love to snog you until you are an inch from death,' but him being a guy of any sort, just happened to miss that. And no Avi is not a whore)

* * *

In the middle of the night, someone was calling Draco's name and trying to wake him up. It was Avi.

Draco was obviously hallucinating because he called her 'mum' and asked her for five more minutes. She put her hand on his cheek and tried to wake him up a bit more. It worked, and he opened his eyes to her in her pjs on his bed. "What is it Avi?"

"Why are you always bugging Harry & Co.?" she asked.

"Ugh," was all he managed to say.

"You're jealous."

"I am not! That's preposterous!" Draco yelled.

"Sshhh!" Some of the other Slytherin boys awoke with Draco's shout.

"I am not," he murmured. Avi sighed.

"At least you have a family that… well, I wouldn't say LOVES you, but you get my point right?" she tried to explain.

"Yeah," he said.

"Please leave them alone Draco. For me?" She gave him an innocent look.

"Ugh," he neither agreed nor declined the request, so Avi gave up on him. She looked him over as an evil grin crossed her face. She could see from there that he was, indeed, shirtless and could see the top of his six pack and moved over in his bed, messing his hair up even more.

"Good night Draco," Avi whispered seductively in Draco's ear as she slipped out the door.


	5. 4 Classes

**4**

**Classes**

**The next morning, Draco, Avi, and the other Slytherins sat down to breakfast. While they ate, certain groups of people at a time got up to take their schedules. Draco and Avi got the same classes (this is my story and I say they have the same classes no matter how effin uncommon it is! growl). 1st period was Herbology with the Gryffindors.**

**Herbology was interesting. Professor Sprout threw out tough questions to unsuspecting students, but mostly to Hermione, Avi, and Pansy Parkinson in Slytherin. Pansy has been in love with Draco ever since first year and she hated Avi. Pansy knew Draco liked her.**

**Every time Avi answered one of Professor Sprout's questions, Harry and Draco both noticed that the eyes on the charm of Avi's necklace (a green snake with yellow eyes) glowed bright green. They thought nothing of it until she caught Draco staring at it.**

**"Stop it!" she hissed. She glared at him for a moment, then shoved the charm under her shirt so it was hidden from sight. Then she turned at smiled at him like none of it happened. Draco and Harry both thought that something was up with Avi.**

**After that, Avi didn't seem like anything was wrong with her. She talked with such happiness all the way over to transfiguration with the Ravenclaws (little did they know that she was being tortured by the fact that Draco looked incessantly snoggerific without a shirt on). That day, they were making piano's out of keys in transfiguration. Avi and a Ravenclaw girl named Carolyn Nix were the only ones who could do it in class. Once again, but without anyone noticing, Avi's necklace glowed. For extra credit, she played the easier version of the Moonlight Sonata. **

**"You sing, dance, and play piano. What else do you do?" One of the other Ravenclaws asked. **

"**I can fly."**

"**How do you fly? You aren't a fairy, and you haven't learned any spell to give you wings here." Carolyn informed her. Avi nodded.**

"**I'm just joking. I don't know any spell like that. I can't fly unless I do this to myself." Avi took out her wand and pointed it at Draco. Startled, he took a couple steps back as Avi took a couple steps forward.**

"**Wingardium Leviosa," she chanted. A very thin mist came out of her wand and lifted Draco up to the stone ceiling. "Of course, if I did that, I'd probably do this as well." She pointed her wand down sending Draco falling. Everyone (including Professor McGonagall) screamed and closed their eyes hoping that he wasn't hurt that bad. **

**When they opened their eyes, they relaxed and smiled. They saw the unhurt Draco hovering two inches above the ground with Draco's hands over his head whimpering- yes the Draco Malfoy whimpering - like a little puppy.**

**The Ravenclaws and Slytherins laughed together at this sight. When he realized he was ok, Draco stopped whimpering and stepped onto the cold stone floor.**

"**Oh, come on Draco. You don't actually think that I would hurt you," she said sarcastically concerned. She smirked and then the bell rang. Avi stayed to talk to Professor McGonagall about the upcoming dance. **

"**Professor McGonagall? I was wondering. May I sign up for entertainment for the dance? You know, singing."**

"**Of course you may. Thank goodness you volunteered. We only have three people and two of them aren't sure they're still going to do it." McGonagall looked worried.**

"**Avi, come on. You're missing break," Draco beckoned her. "We only have twenty minutes left until Potions."**

"**Yeah, just a second." she replied. Whispering a 'thank you' to McGonagall, Avi walked out with Draco.**

**The rest of classes were great. A new subject was put in to the schedules called 'Muggle Studies' 6th period with the Gryffindors. The first class was just to sign up for which things you wanted to learn about. Most girls picked the things that sounded girly to them when the professor explained it to them like ballet, cheerleading, cooking, home EC, and clothes design. **

**Avi and her Slytherin friend Tyler Murry chose almost the exact opposite of those things. They chose soccer, clothes design (Tyler: There needs to be more black in this world. Avi: How too right you are, although I have some other things in mind Tyler: like what? Avi: Taking over the world and making an invisable shirt for Draco Tyler: you have such wisdomosity, Avi. Avi: I know, I try.), volleyball, wood shop, skateboarding, and hockey.**

"**You two signed up for cheerleading and that stuff right?" Adrian Thomas asked Tyler with Draco at his side. **

"**You're kidding me right?" Tyler asked. Avi explained.**

"**We signed up for most of the things you did. Everything but baseball, tis SUCH a bore to us. We're taking clothes design instead, I sketch all the time." Avi said. Adrian and Draco were in shock. They were the only girls who even thought about doing what the guys did. **

**That night after dinner, Avi and Draco were sitting across from each other while eating desert. Draco kept fling bits of ice cream past her head.**

"**What are you doing?" she asked him.**

"**I'm trying to fling a scoop of ice cream at Potter's head. I did it all the time last year but I lost my skill from lack of practice." he told her. Avi sighed. **

"**Total amateur." She took his spoon and aimed for Harry's head. "If it's Harry you want, then it's Harry you get." Avi flung the spoon hitting Harry right on his forehead with Draco's ice cream. She spun around and shoved the spoon towards Draco. Draco held up the spoon for Harry to see and smirked, trying not to laugh. Harry's face was almost completely covered in chocolate ice cream and he was glaring at Draco. Since Avi's back was turned and she wasn't eating ice cream, Harry totally thought it was Malfoy who did it. Malfoy licked the spoon and returned it to the bowl. The more he hung around Avi, the more he found himself jaded. Draco opened his eyes wide and choked on his ice cream as an epiphany struck him. No, it couldn't be! Could it? He was falling in love with her.**


	6. 5 The Dance

**5**

**The Dance**

**"Draco, what's the deal? You're red, and sweating like a pig. Are you twitching too?" Avi asked him. She was alittle bit worried. He was red in the face and was murmuring something under his breath.**

**"Avi? You know the dance on Saturday?" he started. _This is a lot harder than it was with Pansy,_ Draco thought._ I guess I just thought of her as a friend that I could ask anything to. I feel something different with Avi._**

**"Yeah, I know about it. We were both in the same place when McGonagall told us, remember?" she said, smiling. Draco loved that smile.**

**"Doyouwannagotothedancewithme?" Draco said as fast as he could. **

**"What? A-are you asking me to the dance?" she asked eagerly. There went that smile, again. Draco managed a simple nod. **

"**Of course!" she accepted his offer and hugged him close. "I won't be able to dance with you for the first hour and a half, though. And don't ask why. It's a surprise." I don't think I have to tell you what thing she did next that Draco loves (If you aren't the brightest crayon in the box, she smiled).**

**_Great! I'm too late! He already asked that thing you'd like to call a witch to the dance. _Pansy thought, watching Avi and Draco from afar. _I'll never have him again. I'll get her for this. She will pay!_ Pansy ran her fist into her pocket and grabbed her wand. She was about to kill Avi when the bell rang and McGonagall walked right by her. She decided to wait until further notice for any murders.

* * *

**

**Harry had at last found her. During lunch, he had searched everywhere for Avi. Now he found her. He approached her going through his thoughts quickly, when he just realized- what if she said no? Too late.**

**"Hey, Harry," Avi said.**

"**Hi, Avi. May I ask you something?" he asked. Avi nodded "Will you please go to the dance with me?"**

**Avi frowned. "I'm sorry, Harry. Draco already asked me. But Cho's available wink wink nudge nudge I'll see you there maybe? If Draco and your date won't be frightfully mad, I may get to dance with you once in the last 4 hours." Harry knew Draco would ask her. **

"**What are you going to be doing for the beginning of the dance?" he asked out of curiosity. She smiled.**

"**You'll see," she replied with one of many, many, many, many (I could go on forever) smirks to come in the future. "Bye."

* * *

**

**At last it was here. The dance was just three hours away and everyone was in a hurry to get ready. Pansy finally asked Crabbe to the dance (ha ha she got stuck with a moron) since there was nobody left. Even Goyle was taken. Tyler asked Adrian to the dance, and all was right with the world.**

**The only problem was, nobody knew why Avi wasn't going to be there for the beginning of the dance. Almost every person in the school knew that she would miss the beginning, but only two people knew why. Avi told everyone that no one could know. It was all going to be a surprise. Only Professor McGonagall and Avi knew why and they would not tell a soul, since Avi had wanted it to be that way.**

**Ron asked a Hufflepuff girl named Lily and Hermione, unsurprisingly, asked another Gryffindor named Justin. She had liked him since Krum was too old for her. Harry asked Cho Chang since Avi was with Draco. Of course Harry didn't tell Cho that.**

"**I'm so happy!" Avi exclaimed. She was sitting with Tyler and humming. Tyler and her both slipped on jeans and hoodies while all the other girls looked at them like they were freaks._ Pants? To a formal dance? They are weird beyond reason. Can't they see that every other girl is wearing a dress or skirt? At least Tyler is wearing a nice shirt, _Pansy thought. She still hadn't had a plan to kill Avi yet. It would be a lot harder than she thought.**

"**Later, Ty," Avi said as Adrian called up the stairs to take Tyler to the dance. Adrian planned in his head, _Good thing she's ready. I wanted to walk around before the dance starts. She's cool, unlike these other prissy girls like Pansy._**

"**Later," –she turned to Adrian- "Let's go." Tyler and Adrian left through the portrait hole and started walking in the direction toward the Great Hall. As every girl eventually left with every guy, Draco and Avi were the only ones left.**

"**Hey," Draco greeted her as he walked into the girl's dormitory.**

"**Hey," replied Avi.**

"**Do you want me to meet you there or do I wait?" Draco asked her. **

"**Oh, just go and I'll meet you there." she smiled. **

"**Ok. I'll see you later," Draco said as he left through the portrait hole.

* * *

**

**Avi hurried to the Great Hall and almost ran over McGonagall. "I'm ready. Can I go first?" she blurted out. There were two other girls there.**

"**All right by me. My date's here and I'm dying to dance with him," one of them said. "Just let everyone know when your last song is and don't make it a slow song. Otherwise he'd be mad that I wasn't there to dance with him."**

"**Ok by me, too." the other girl agreed.**

"**Welcome to the first dance that we will be having this year," Avi heard Dumbledore announce. "Let's start with the first of our three guests who has volunteered to entertain us.**

**Harry, Cho, and every other person in the Great Hall heard a strong, soft voice getting stronger and louder each second it played. The sweet voice sounded like it was starting a song.**

"**Forfeit the game before **

**Somebody else takes you out of the frame,**

**Put your name to shame.**

**Cover up your face**

**You can't run the race**

**The pace is to fast**

**You just won't last."**

**Since the lights were down and the mystery person- that looked like a girl- had a hood covering her face, no one knew who she was. When the voice stopped, she took off her hood and there was a series of gasps throughout the Hall. Everyone was thinking different things at once. All confused, they waited in silence.**

"**Surprise!" she said smiling. "Let's do this the right way." she smirked and a fast song started to play with Avi sing along with the tune beautifully.**

"**You love the way I look at you while taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through. You take away if I give in. My life, my pride is broken." she sang with the rock song. Some people weren't used to this music but soon, everyone liked it. **

"**You'd like to think you're never wrong. You have to act like you're someone. You want someone to hurt like you. You only share what you've been through. You live what you've done."**

**Avi sang a whole bunch of fast songs and then she said," Ok I'm gonna take it down a bit with this next song. Its called 'Emotions'. I've felt this way before."**

**Avi started to sing in a low tone and sang of loss and gain of love, making everyone realize whether they made the right decision or not if they let someone go.**

**As she sang, a tear ran down Avi's cheek. She quickly wiped it away, but soon more and more hot tears started coming. _That jerk that let her go made a big mistake,_ Draco thought. _I won't be that stupid, but I hope no one does that to me anytime soon._ The song ended in applause and Avi decided to sing another slow song.**

"**This song, one of the last songs I will be singing tonight, is about finding love instead of losing it. Nice turn, isn't it?**

"**Remember the first day when I saw your face?" Avi started. "Remember the first day when you smiled at me?" Avi's voice rang with love and happiness. It was like she never had that mystery jerk for a boyfriend. **

"**I know that he loves me 'cause he told me so.**

**I know that he loves me 'cause his feeling show.**

**When he stares at me, you see he cares for me,**

**You see how he is so deep in love.**

**I know that he loves me 'cause it's obvious.**

**I know that he loves me 'cause it's me he trusts.**

**He's missin' me if he's not kissin' me and**

**When he looks at me, his brown eyes tell me so."**

**Her last song was called 'Why Can't I?' and as you can guess, it is about trying to tell someone that you really like them, but can't because you're afraid and there are too many obstacles to face. **

"**Why can't I breathe, whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you? It's inevitable. It's a fact that we're gonna get down to it so tell me. Why can't I breath whenever I think about you?" She sang, eyeing Draco. (Damn you, you sexy, six pack, sweet, nice, hot god you!)**

**_Should I have told him about me singing up here tonight? Nah. I really like him. This song is kind of how I feel about him. I would like Harry so much more if I knew him better. Oh, looks like he's taken._ Avi kept on thinking as she sang her heart out. **

"**Ok, I'm off. I'll sing at the next dance if you want, though," The Hall was filled with cheers when she said this. (By the way, her necklace was faintly glowing the whole time)**

**When Avi went off to Draco, she took him by his collar and they danced every dance, including the slow ones.**

**Halfway through a slow song, Draco kissed Avi on the cheek and told her, "I won't hurt you like he did." Avi pulled Draco closer to her until they were dancing cheek to cheek. (Shut up, I know it's mushy)**

"**Thank you," Avi whispered as she felt the warmth of his jacket press hard against her. _I hope he doesn't hurt me like Eric did. I'm going to tell him I like him tomorrow. Why not? _Avi asked herself.

* * *

**

**The next day at breakfast, Avi asked Draco if she could talk to him outside. "Draco, do you like me as more than a friend or just a friend. I have to know."**

**"More." She smiled and hugged him. "How about you? Do you think I'm just a greasy-haired boy who doesn't care about anyone else or what?'**

**"Of those choices, I have to choose what. I like you, but I think you're ex is trying to kill me. Look," Avi pointed behind her to the hall entrance. Draco looked and he saw Pansy duck back into the Hall, bumping into Snape, the Potions teacher, and causing a scene. Avi and Draco couldn't help but laugh. **

**Avi kissed Draco on his cheek in mere hug and they went back into the Great Hall to finish breakfast. **


	7. 6 The Hockey Game

**6**

**The Hockey Game**

**Avi and Draco didn't go public their relationship, but you know how schools are. Whenever you have a secret, they always find out somehow. Pansy was desperate to get Draco back. Her best friend, Trixi Adams, told her about Avi and Draco and it was official. They were a couple. **

**"Look, Pansy. They really like each other. It isn't Avi's fault that you cheated on Draco." Trixi told her. Pansy shot Trixi an evil glare. "Whatever," Trixi said, looking away to Draco and Avi laughing together. _They make a great couple, _Trixi thought.

* * *

**

**"Hey, Ty," Avi greeted her best friend. _It's nice to see a face that isn't giggling or looking at me all funny. _Avi thought (MENACINGLY! sorry).**

**"Since when are you and Draco a couple? You two were just friends a few weeks ago." Tyler asked her. Avi smiled at her, blushing.**

**"The dance did it. You remember when I was singing Emotions and I had cried a bit? Well, I had said that I had had my heart broken before. Draco and I danced a slow song and he whispered in my ear that he wouldn't hurt me and I knew that he wouldn't do the same thing that Eric did. I knew that I could trust him. Besides, I think he's hot."**

**"I hope Adrian likes me," Tyler told her, sadly.**

"**I bet he does." Avi reassured her as they started walking to Charms with the Gryffindors. Today, they were learning to make things blow up and of course, Seamus Finnigan succeeded first. **

**"I did it!" Seamus exclaimed.**

**"Well, no duh, Finnigan. You blow up things 24/7. All that practice was bound to pay off." Draco said, sarcastically. Everyone laughed (even a few Gryffindors in the back of the room).**

**"You're right, Malfoy. Should I demonstrate on your face for the class?" Seamus remarked. All Gryffindors smiled.**

**"You wish."**

**"Every day"**

**"Too bad."**

**"Slytherin!"**

"**Obviously."**

**Draco grabbed his wand and Seamus grabbed his. **

"**Quillium!" Draco flung back, his mouth open, for he was about to curse Seamus, but he was a bit too late.**

**Draco was flat on his back when he saw Avi standing over him. She had her wand out, so Draco guessed that she did this to him. "Not yet, my love. Not yet," Avisaid softly with astrange look in her eyes.The bell rang, and Avi walked out first.**

"**What do you mean 'not yet'?" Draco asked her. Avi spun around.**

"**One day soon we will have our moment of power, but not yet. It's not the time, love. Wait… we'll get them soon," Avi said to him with a 'my precious' look in her eye. **

"**I have no idea what you're talking about." **

"**Shhhh," Avi smiled and put her finger to his lips. "Wait for the command, for we shall get them soon." Avi closed her eyes and looked up towards the ceiling. She opened them and looked around confused. **

**Draco showed her a weak smile. "You're joking, right?"**

"**Joking about what?"**

"**Um… ok? Nothing to see here people! Continue going to your classes. Oh god, I sound like McGonagall." Everyone smiled and laughed. Draco slipped his hand into Avi's as they kept on walking all the way to Muggle Studies class.

* * *

**

**Hogwarts needed to add a few professors to teach the new class. Professor Harrison was going to be teaching a small series of classes. Right now, the boys (plus Avi and Tyler) were playing a hockey game.**

**The score was 2 to 1 with Avi and Tyler's team in the lead. Avi was in possession of the puck and about to make a goal when she suddenly fell. She didn't fall like a normal fall after which you would laugh and get back up. No, this was a fall unlike a normal one. Avi had fainted and did not move. Draco rushed to her side, trying to get her out of her state of a coma.**

"**Avi!" Draco yelled. Meanwhile, Adrian was distracted by something glittering on the ice. As he picked it up, he saw what it was. It was Avi's necklace. **

**Avi was rushed to the hospital wing, but Madame Pomfrey didn't know what was wrong with her. Word spread quickly through the hollowed halls of Hogwarts, and there was argument on what was the cause of Avi's state. Some said it was dehydration, and some said that the game was simply too much for her. **

**Draco wasn't the same while Avi lay still, unconscious in the hospital wing. McGonagall was actually worried about him. He sat in her class, staring at the desk deep in thought. "Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall got his attention. He looked up. "As much as I'm enjoying the class without spitballs, paper, and other things being lurched across the room at Mr. Potter's head, Mr. Malfoy, I must ask you to pay attention. I know that you're girlfriend is in the hospital and I'm sure you're very worried about her, we all are. But still, you must still focus in class and pay attention to you work."**

"**Yes ma'am," Draco replied with sadness. She was right. He couldn't help worry about her though. He missed her. Her eyes, her smile, her sense of humor. Everyday the conclusion he had drawn earlier (review previous chapters if you don't know) was becoming more real to him and more believable.

* * *

**

**For three days, Adrian spent most of his time comforting Tyler and holding the necklace in his pocket. After History class, he decided to give the necklace to Draco.**

"**It's Avi's," Adrian told him. "I found it next to her the day that it happened. I thought you might want it." Adrian handed him the necklace.**

"**Thanks." Draco took the necklace from Adrian and just stared at it. _Now's my chance!_ Pansy thought. She came up behind Draco and kissed his cheek. "Avi?" Draco hoped. He spun around to find that it was only Pansy. **

"**Hi, Draco," she said happily. Draco frowned.**

"**What do you want, Pansy?"**

"**To have you back."**

"**I'll give you three reasons why that's not going to happen. One, I'm with Avi now, and she's my girlfriend and I like her A LOT; two, I don't like you and that's a feeling that's usually needed in relationships like these; Three, even if I did like you (which I don't) I can't trust you now."**

"**Why not?"**

"**You cheated." Draco remembered it like it was yesterday. Draco had come back to the Slytherin common room two years ago to find Pansy and a foreign student making out. They immediately broke up, but Pansy never got over him. (Who would?)**

**Pansy frowned. "That stupid witch has got you confused. You love me, remember?"**

"**No, I obviously don't remember. Because I don't love you." Draco snapped. Pansy stormed away, leaving Draco and Adrian to themselves. "I'm going to go see Avi. Later." **

"**Right, I'll go see Tyler. Later, Draco," Adrian said as his best friend started walking to the hospital wing.**

**When Draco got to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey almost didn't let him in, but eventually, she did. **

**As Draco sat on Avi's bed, he almost cried. He brushed the hair off her face so he could see it. "Well, here's your necklace back," he told the unconscious Avi. He lifted Avi's body up, so she looked like a sitting dead person instead of a lying down one, and put her necklace on her. _She seriously looks dead. She's almost as pale as I am and it doesn't look like she's breathing, _Draco thought sadly.**

**Draco checked her pulse just in case. He set her back down, but got angry and started walking to the door. **

"**Where do you think you're going?"**


	8. 7 Quidditch Anyone?

**7**

**Quidditch, Anyone?**

Draco slowly turned around to find Avi, wide-awake and smiling. All Draco did was stare at her. "Hello? Earth to Draco?" Avi waved her hands in front of her, for it was her that he was staring at.

"Avi! You're awake!" Draco exclaimed.

"And you just figured that out?" Avi said sarcastically.

"MADAME POMFREY!" Draco screamed, making Avi jump. Madame Pomfrey ran into the room that Avi was staying in and awaited Draco's reasons for making her run across the hospital wing and waking up a few people. All he did was point at Avi.

"My goodness! She's awake! Are you feeling all right, dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked Avi. Avi simply nodded adjusting to her surroundings. As she turned her head and looked at her nightstand, her jaw dropped.

What she saw was more amazing to her than any other thing she ever saw. If she stood on her nightstand, she would not be as high as the pile of sweets and get-well cards that lay there.

Madame Pomfrey left Draco and Avi alone so that they could talk and so she could go talk to Dumbledore. Draco sat down next to Avi on her bed as she started going through the large pile of gifts until she found the one from Draco. It was a small box. She opened it to find a small silver band with green and silver stones around it. Avi smiled, "Oh Draco it rocks my socks off!" Draco took it and put it on her finger. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. She was smiling a lot until she finally wondered why she was there.

"Draco, what happened? The last thing I remember is that I had the puck." Avi asked him.

"Ok, deep breath I'll tell you. You had the puck, and you just… fell. You fell like you were unconscious before you hit the ground. I tried calling your name, shaking you, and Harrison used magic. I picked you up and carried you to this very bed three days ago. Du-"

"Ooh. Muscle Man," Avi remarked. Draco laughed.

"Anyway, Dumbledore came to see you, but couldn't do anything. There were rumors around the school that you suffered from dehydration or the game was too much for you. I didn't believe any of them, though, there was something else that made you do that I'm sure of it."

Just then, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in with Fred and George Weasley. Avi smiled, but the rest of them frowned at the sight of each other. Harry saw the ring on Avi's finger and the box open on the nightstand and was greatly disturbed by this.

"Ah, and what do we owe this pleasure?" Draco remarked.

"You mean to what does Avi owe this pleasure. We aren't exactly here to see you." Fred snapped back. "We heard Avi was awake. Ron told us the whole story. We came down to see you. We also have a present for you." Fred pointed down to what George was holding. It was a long box in her favorite color wrapping paper.

George put the package on Avi's lap so she could open it. Avi ripped open the red and black wrapping paper to find a brand new broomstick. It was the brand new model called the _Silver Streak_. Avi gasped at its silver body and the name printed in gold at the top. "You can change the color of the broom to any color you want, too," George said.

"You know how to play Quidditch, right?" Ron asked her. All Avi could do was nod.

"You… guys… are… the coolest people ever!" Avi jumped up, hugging Fred and George. They were stunned. _Why didn't _I_ think of that? _Draco thought (MENACINGLY! sorry I love that) glaring at the broom, apparently trying to set it on fire.

"Um, you're welcome." George answered for both Fred and him. Madame Pomfrey came into the room and scolded the lot for making so much noise. Then she turned to Avi, who was dancing and singing.

"Well, I see you're quite alright. Professor Dumbledore told me that if you were ok, you could go back to staying in your dormitory." _A bit embarrassing, what I just did was._ (Yoda, but better) Avi smiled and started to pull the curtain so that she could get dressed when Draco taped her on her on the shoulder.

"I have something for you." He handed Avi her CD player with Good Charlotte inside. "I thought you might want it back. I made it so you can listen to it, even here in our world. Hope you don't mind, I kind of listened to it on the way here," Avi said it was ok, thanked him and Draco started walking away. "I'll meet you at the entrance to the Great Hall when you're done."

"'K."

* * *

20 minutes later, Draco met Avi right outside the Great Hall.

"Do you have your broom with you?" Draco asked Avi. Avi shook her head. She had just come back from putting all that away. "Ok, then we'll go get our brooms. I want to do something." Avi didn't question. She wanted to take her new broom out for a test drive.

They got their brooms and walked out to the Quidditch field together. In the middle of the field, there was a trunk with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"Draco? I'm completely clueless to all of this. What are you doing?" He paid no attention as he let the bludgers go, along with the Golden Snitch. He mounted his broom, so Avi guessed that she was supposed to, also. Draco smirked and looked at Avi with the Quaffle in his hand.

"Quidditch, anyone?" Draco remarked as he threw in up into the air and soared up on his _Firebolt_. Avi flew up behind him, but since her broom was newer and faster, she passed Draco easily.

They played Quidditch all day, until it was time for dinner. "Hey Avi? Have you considered going up for the Slytherin team? You're really good." Draco asked her.

"What positions are open?" Avi needed to know.

"Well, seeker is now open since I switched to chaser. I'll ask the new captain for you." Avi smiled. Draco smiled back.

* * *

Draco and Avi changed out of their sweaty and smelly robes and walked down to dinner. Avi sat at the end of the table while Draco went to talk to the Slytherin Quidditch team captain. As Avi ate, she wondered what it would be like to be on the house team.

Draco walked back over to where Avi was sitting, smiling.

"Ok, Avi. No pressure. He's willing to give you a chance, but you have to prove yourself. If you make it, you would be the first girl Slytherin Quidditch player."

"Right, no pressure." Avi smiled, weakly. "When do I get this 'chance-of-a-lifetime'?"

"Ok, you need to be on the field next Tuesday at 5:30. I'll be there. Don't worry." _He'd better be there or I'll rip his arms off,_ She thought smiling at him.

"You'd better be."

* * *

Tuesday at 5, Draco led Avi out onto the field. "Ok, you remember what we've been practicing, even though you didn't need any of it." Avi nodded and took off on her broom to calm herself down.

She soared through the air, letting go of the broom so she was only sitting on it. Breathing the clean, crisp air and relaxing was exactly what she needed. She sat high above on her broom sidesaddle, staring down at the field and (more importantly) her boyfriend. She sighed, dreading the try out. She felt as if she was going to throw up until she saw two people come out, walking onto the Quidditch field.

The Slytherin captain and one other person walked out to next to where Draco was standing. Avi flew back down and jumped on to the ground.

"So you're Avi?" the captain, Nick, asked.

"In the flesh."

"Alright. All you have to do is win the game against James, here and you get the spot, got it?" Avi nodded and shook hands with James. They blasted into the air, and the game began.

Avi was a great Quidditch player. They were tied at 50-50 when Avi spotted the Snitch. Draco saw it, too. _Come on, Avi. The Snitch is right there! Get it! Get it!_ Draco thought worrying. To Draco's surprise, Avi went in the opposite direction as fast as she could go. James, of course, followed her.

All of the sudden, Avi changed directions and flew after the Snitch. James didn't know what happened until Avi was 20 yards away from the Snitch and closing. 10 yards, 5 yards, 2 yards. Avi was closing in when she got up and stood on her broom.

_CRASH!_ Avi seemed to have crashed into the bleachers. Draco, Nick, and James ran to the bleachers only to find Avi, sitting there with a Wizards Solitaire game halfway over.

"What took you guys so long? I was beginning to worry." Avi remarked with a smirk.

"Do you have the Snitch?" Nick asked her. Avi looked up as though she was searching for the information.

"Snitch, Snitch, Snitch… you mean this?" Avi pulled the Snitch out of her pocket and set it in Nick's hand. "I do believe that you owe me the Seeker spot on the Slytherin Quidditch team."


	9. 8 The Sign of Distress

**8**

**The Sign of Distress**

Avi was on her bed and admiring her Quidditch robes. Green with a bit of silver, they looked wonderful. Plus, Fred and George got her broom the right colors, so it would definitely match her house.

"First game is on Saturday. You ready?" Tyler asked her. Avi suddenly stopped smiling.

"This Saturday? I thought Quidditch season wasn't open yet." Avi gulped.

Tyler laughed at Avi. "W-what do you mean 'not open yet'?" Tyler asked, trying to keep from falling.

"Girl, at Hogwarts, Quidditch season is always open. You should know that. Hey, no pressure. You're a great player. Especially with your new broom and your boyfriend on the team." Avi couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Shut up," Avi laughed as she pushed Tyler down the stairs to the common room.

Adrian was there, playing Wizard Solitaire and losing. Tyler came up behind him, examining the game. Tyler made one move that made Adrian suddenly win. He was amazed with the way Tyler did that.

"I am… the queen," Tyler said, as Avi raised her arm so that it looked like a referee was announcing her as the winner. Adrian chuckled.

"What's going on?" Draco asked the lot as he came into the common room. He smiled at Avi. Avi smiled her sweetest smile back at her boyfriend.

"Nothing much." she told him. "Tyler and I were just going to practice Quidditch. Go get your broom, Ty." Avi had hers by the portrait hole, so Tyler went to get hers.

"Ok. I'll stay here Miss 'First Girl Slytherin Quidditch Player'" Draco remarked sweetly.

* * *

As Avi and Tyler went out to play Quidditch, Adrian and Draco decided to play a couple rounds of Wizard Chess. Pansy was watching every move both Avi and Draco did (Well, it was kind of hard to see Avi's moves since she was more like a small blur). When Avi and Tyler were coming back, Pansy thought of an evil plan.

Pansy asked Adrian to leave Draco and her alone for a moment and he obeyed. Pansy heard Avi give the password to the portrait and heard it open. Pansy then unleashed the best part of her idea.

Pansy kissed Draco as Avi turned to see them. Draco tried to push Pansy away when he saw Avi, but it was to late. Pansy, Tyler and Adrian left Avi and Draco to themselves.

All Avi could do was glare at him, but when he tried to speak, she hushed him by bringing her hand down hard across his face. His hand came up to his chek by reflex and felt how hot and red it was.

"Does this mean you hate me?" asked Draco, confused.

Avi took his hand and laid it open on hers. She placed something in his hand and closed it, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. But eyes that were warm and kind towards Draco, were now cold and frightening. Avi felt hot tears start to form in her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock," she fired as she glared at him one last time and left through the portrait hole.

* * *

"Harry, hi." Avi rushed toward Harry who was doing his homework by the library. Her tears had dried.

"Hi, Avi." Harry gave her a warm welcome. "What's wrong? You look sad. Or mad." Avi sat down next to him and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I am now single once more." Avi put herself down.

"Oops. I forgot you're with Cho," Avi sadly said, taking her head of Harry's shoulder. Harry frowned, too. Then he remembered- he wasn't with Cho.

"No, I'm not. She's with… someone else." Harry didn't want to mention his name since every time he did so, a stab of pain rushed through him. (Shall we stab more?) "So, I'm single, too." Harry liked the 'too' part. It reminded him that he wasn't alone. Especially when he was talking to Avi.

Avi smiled at him. Then she asked him, "You do realize that I like you Harry, right?" Harry was stunned, but happy at the same time.

"I thought you liked Draco." Avi flinched at the mention of his name.

"Its possible to like more than one person. I just need to know you better. The only other problem is, you and Draco are equally hot," Avi said playfully.

"Well, I like you too Avi. Actually, I think every guy in Hogwarts likes you except Adrian. You know who he likes, of course." Avi smiled. "If you guessed Tyler, you're right."

"Hey, you're the Gryffindor seeker aren't you? You think you could help me practice?" Harry looked at her and nodded.

"I didn't know you were on the Slytherin team. Well, sure. I'll meet you on the field in twenty minutes. Dress in your robes." They got up and walked in opposite directions.

* * *

Once they met on the field, they started playing. All they really were was small blurs of green and red. Once Avi caught sight of the Snitch, she, again, went in the opposite direction. Harry followed her, looking for the Snitch. As Avi turned, she almost hit Harry in the head.

Her broom was going as fast as it could, but the Snitch was going faster, still. So, she had only one choice. Avi stood up on her broom and caught the Snitch.

"What happened between you and Draco? I can't believe I'm saying this, but if it has anything to do with Pansy, he's innocent." Harry actually defended Draco.

"Maybe." was all she could say.

* * *

That Saturday, Avi changed into her robes as far away from Draco as possible. He had been following Avi all week, or at least since Pansy did what she did.

Even well into the game, he was bugging her. Finally she had had enough.

Avi signaled for Draco to go up to where Avi was so she could touch his shoulder as she shouted "Ignusarantay!" Her wand still in the air, she touched back down to the ground with Draco as everyone was still frozen in time.

"Look Draco. You are bugging me a lot, so quit it! Okay?" Avi shouted at Draco. Draco nodded, but he would not give up.

Throughout the rest of the game, Draco was hit with a bludger twice hit by one of the Gryffindor beaters. That made Avi happy. But, this time when Avi wanted the Snitch, she just went for it. Harry, being the idiot he is sometimes, went the opposite direction but then went the right way, causing a lot of humiliation. Avi and Harry were neck to neck, shoulder to shoulder when the Snitch was caught- by Avi.

Even the Gryffindor side (filled with Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors) cheered as Avi touched down with the Snitch in hand. Everyone liked Avi, so they couldn't help but cheer. The cheers rushed through her, making Avi smile brightly. She and Harry hugged as both teams ran toward them.

"We won! We won! In your face Potter!" Draco tormented. Avi hit Draco upside the head- hard. "Ow!"

"Okay, look. I'll make you a deal. If you get a confession out of Pansy and get me to hear it in one week, I might consider letting you off the hook. I will still be ignoring you and hating you to the fullest extent so you have to get me to stop ignoring you or something."

"Fine."

* * *

Avi went through her classes, ignoring Draco as usual and walking with Harry when she stopped. Avi sat down at the wall and muttered something under her breath.

"Avi?"

"Harry, help me. Help me. Destroy it! You know what I'm talking about. Help me, Harry," Avi said. It looked like she was going crazy. "Help me, Harry."

Avi suddenly snapped out of her stage of- I don't know. I guess- craziness. Her face went from a worried expression to an evil glare.

"Go away, Harry. I'm fine know," she said with an icy tone in her voice. _Don't let that happen again, Avi. You know how he doesn't like it when you give away that you're not exactly normal._ Avi thought, mentally hitting her head against a mental wall (mental isn't it?) Harry got up, unsure of what to do.

Visions of her parents, running away from their home raced through Avi's mind. Avi got up, clutching her head. Staggering, her mind filled with thoughts, visions. A flash of green light and… Avi past out on the floor.


	10. 9 Getting Her Back

**9**

**Getting Her Back**

Avi woke up an hour later on the same bed she laid on a couple weeks ago. Madame Pomfrey was next to her bed.

"Hello, Hon," Madame Pomfrey greeted her, calmly for once. "Dear, I know you miss me but you really don't have to go to all this trouble to visit." She smiled at Avi.

"Very funny. I'm sorry if I do that a lot and if I'm a burden. It's never happened this often before. I can't help it." Avi looked guilty.

"Oh, hon, I was just kidding. Harry Potter was in here almost everyday last year. Whether it was a Quidditch injury or he was dueling with Malfoy, Potter was my most frequent visitor. Which reminds me why I came in here to check on you. Potter's here to see you."

Avi felt her heart skip a beat. Harry walked in and sat down. "Are you okay? You seem to like passing out, don't you?" he asked with a concerned expression and a weak smile on his face.

"I know, Harry. I know."

Meanwhile Draco followed Pansy now (what a great stalker he is), wondering how he was going to get Pansy to confess in front of Avi. Then, he got an idea. He would get Pansy's confession and Avi back.

"Pansy! Come here!" Draco yelled to her. He had a spell he learned last summer that recorded voices. He would use that and make Pansy confess.

"You did this, Pansy. You set me up, didn't you?"

"Obviously. I had to get that witch (this is edited so you know what she really said) away from you and you back with me. And it worked like a charm." Pansy came towards him, trying to snog him, or shag him (whichever you prefer), but of course he was too quick for her.

"Haleena!" he chanted. Pansy's wrists and ankles snapped together. He ran away until he was almost out of sight before he muttered the counter curse with dismay.

Avi changed into her robes just in time for dinner. She and Harry sat down at different tables, but they met each other afterward to walk to the portraits.

Meanwhile Again Draco hastily wrapped the present and signed it, as different from his own handwriting as possible, 'Love Harry'. He sneered and shot an evil glare at the love parting. He hoped she hadn't seen Potter's handwriting before.

Draco threw the gift into the dormitory and magically guided it to Avi's bed. He had to considering the fact that he couldn't go in there. Draco made sure there was no one there and checked one last time to see if it was on her bed. When he heard Harry and Avi outside, he ran to his bed and jumped onto it, but slipped on it and fell on the floor. _Stupid silk._

Un-Meanwhile Harry walked Avi to her portrait, talking about Quidditch, when Harry remembered and wondered.

"Um, Avi? What was wrong anyway? You told me to help you, and then to go away. I'm very confused." (No, Harry. Its called stupidity)

Avi stopped dead in her tracks. "It's nothing, Harry. Leave it alone. Leave me alone," Avi told him in the same, icy tone in her voice.

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on."

Avi glared at Harry and hissed, "Stop it before someone gets hurt."

When Avi saw the gift, she smiled brightly. She opened the box, and a piece of parchment came into the air. As someone spoke, the words were being written down on the parchment.

"You did this, Pansy. You set me up, didn't you?"

"Obviously. I had to get that witch away from you and back with me. And it worked like a charm."

Avi read over the confession over and over again. Her smile showed brightly, but she wondered something and suddenly worried.

Avi raced around the grounds, tying to find Harry, when she found him lying down by the pond (or is it a lake?).

"Harry! Harry take a look at this!" Harry got up and read the confession from Draco.

"Well you know what you have to do then. You have to… go to Draco." Avi's face lit up as she hugged Harry as tight as she could.

"Thank you thank you thank you times infinity. Did I mention THANK YOU!" Avi said. Eventually she ran away and found Draco by the portrait. _A couple days ago I couldn't get rid of this guy. Now I'm trying to find him. _She thought (there's that mental wall again).

"Draco!" Avi shouted. Draco turned around, only to see Avi running towards him. She ran into him in a hug.

"I see you got my gift."

"I knew you wouldn't do that to me."

"Yeah right. You knew all along. Which is why you've been ignoring me this whole time." He remarked.

"Ok, ok. So I didn't know. Big deal."

They hugged and would not let go. Eventually, though, they did. "Do you want this back?" Draco asked, pointing out the ring he had given him. She smiled and nodded, and he took Avi's hand, placing it nicely on her finger. She kissed his cheek, happier now than she had been in a long time.


	11. 10 Home Show

**10**

**Home Show**

"Draco, I have to show you something," Avi told him, holding her hand out Christmas morning. Draco took her hand, confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, taking her hand in his. Avi didn't reply. She just took out her wand and mumbled a few words.

"We're going to my home."

"Home? What home?" Draco asked, still confused. They dissaparated into the air and re-appeared moments later.

"I used to go to school here. Come on, I'll show you around. But first…" Avi trailed off as she approached a boy about the same age as Draco, but with spiked, dirty blonde hair.

"Eric Thompson. Can't say I'm glad to see you again."

"Erin?" The boy turned, and Draco found himself staring straight into the eyes of, well, himself! The boy (named Eric apparently) was also startled and now confused. The two boys looked exactly alike, only Draco was more buff and was less preppy then Eric. "What's with the clone and when did you get hot?" _What a jerk, but why did he call her Erin? _Draco asked himself, confused.

"Oh. Eric Thompson I'd _love_ to introduce (da da da da da da da daa!) Draco Malfoy."

"She sure picks the good-looking ones doesn't she?" Eric joked.

"Yeah..." He replied nervously.

Avi rolled her eyes and asked Eric, "Wrong! You two may look alike, but because of your sorry ass attitude you'll grow up to be as fat, ugly, and disgusting as anyone could ever be. You're already there mentally, your physical from will be along shortly." Eric was in shock. "Where's Linzi?" Avi asked with a look of triumph.

"O-Over by the Potions classroom. She… she's uh… doing something with… Black." Eric spat out, now partially afraid of Avi.

"I'm going to go find her. Bond, don't kill." Avi said strictly, pointing to both of them.

"Erin really missed her." Eric said as Avi started walking away.

"Who? Professor Black or Linzi?" Draco asked, curiously. Eric looked at him and replied, not giving a damn about anything except himself (giving that he had a mirror in his hands and was checking his hair) "Eh, I suppose both. Her world really fell apart when we broke up, she was so heartbroken." Draco's fists were clenched, ready to punch him. _No_, he reminded himself. _She said 'Bond, don't kill'…. must… listen… control… fist of… FURY!_ Eric had actually reminded Draco of his earlier self, and now he knew why everyone had hated him so.

Eric looked at him, a look of shock spread his face. "Dude," he began pointing at Draco's face. "You're face is like, red."

Avi and Linzi met up again and talked about (what else) Draco, Eric and Linzi's boyfriend. "They look EXACTLY the same?" Linzi asked with a weird look on her face. "Erin? You look really different. Did you die your hair or something?"

Avi and Linzi talked and talked, with Avi trying to get off the subject of change and Linzi trying to get back on it.

"Well, I gotta go now. I hope Draco and Eric haven't killed each other yet." Avi smiled. As Avi went back over to Draco and Eric and surprisingly saw them peacefully talking, and Draco's face color had returned to normal.

"Draco? Come on, I want to show you something." They left Eric as he proceeded toward the school. "I came here everyday just to daydream." _What a great place to daydream, _Draco thought.She stopped in front of a wall of trees and walked through the small spaces in between. Beyond the tree was a pond about 50 feet wide and a whole bunch of other trees surrounding it.

"It's… just like a dream," Draco said.

"Ok, I know you got that out of a low-budget movie or something," Avi said laughing. Draco laughed too.

Flowers were on one side of the pond while- you guessed it- more trees were on the other side, making a swamp like thing.

"Nobody knows about this place but me… and now you." She walked over to a bench. "I built this bench- from magic of course." Draco felt very special to be one of the only people who know about this place. Draco sat down next to her and they sat close, her head on his shoulder, legs crossed on his lap, her arm linking with his.

"Thank you." Draco whispered, kissing her forehead.

"You're welcome," Avi whispered back. She held his arm tight.

"Why did you show me this and not Eric?" Draco asked her as she lowered her head down onto his shoulder.

"Well, I… I… Err, let me explain something to you. Eric and I went out all last year, but at the end, he dumped me for another girl. He started making fun of me and teasing me for some reason. I spent more time in the bathroom crying than in my dorm. That's why you saw me cry at the dance. He dumped me too soon, I hadn't got the chance to. But since then I've been really careful about who I go out with, or even like. It's much more challenging to find a kind, sweet, good looking guy now that all this has happened."

Draco's brain took awhile to process this information she was giving him. In the end, he started blushing. 'Kind, sweet, good-looking guy,' she had said. Earlier in his Hogwarts years, he gloated to himself and many others about him being so handsome, so wonderful, so pure. But with time he had matured. Draco now thought of himself as average looking, but never kind and sweet. He was better known as a basterd, a half wit, a twit. Never such a wonderful person as Avi had just described to him. He sat there, puzzled at what would make someone do that to another, especially to someone as amazing as Avi.

"Do you have any reason why you're so sure that I wont do that to you?" Avi suddenly looked at Draco in a slight glare.

"I don't think you'll do that… I know you won't do that… You won't do that," Avi said sounding harsh. Draco laughed.

"I won't do that," he said in the same tone as Avi, but being sarcastic. Draco and Avi eventually got up and left the place, but Linzi stopped them from leaving the school.

"Erin! Everyone heard about you coming back and they want you to have a little reunion. Please?"

"Reunion?" Avi asked.

"Yea. Everyone always liked your singing, come on the stage is ready!"

"OK. But you know I'm doing this just for you. Because-"

"Because I'm special. Yea, yea Erin. Come on!"

Draco sat in the back, wondering what would happen in England while they were here. It was night here, and by the time Draco had thought his way out of his mind, Avi came on stage with a Santa's hat on.

"How y'all doin' tonight?" The crowd screamed. Draco smiled at Avi as she looked over. She winked quickly but not quickly enough. The crowd had one of its 'ooooooo' moments as she laughed. "What do you guys want me to sing for y'all? Huh? Christmas music or my favorite ROCK!"

Everyone said ROCK at once, so then music started playing. As it started Avi warmed up the crowd. "I must ask you guys, is anyone here anti-anything? Because I must ask you all a favor. If someone comes up to you and says that your favorite band sucks complete and total ASS, how do you feel?" The crowd roared. Avi threw tootsie rolls into the crowd in attempt to calm them down.

"Exactly. You see people, everyone has different opinions about who rocks or who sucks. A lot of people hate my favorite band, but I don't care. Seriously, you can tell me all you want that you don't like a certain band that I do, or don't for that matter. Just don't tell me what the can and cannot do or that they're posers. You don't know them, nor what image they're trying to put across. Respect each other's opinions!" The crowd roared again.

"Here's to music. Real music. Our music," she held up her tootsie roll, as did many others. Music started to play louder as Avi started to sing. "Hard days make me, hard nights shape me. I don't know they somehow saved me, and I know I'm making something out of this life they called nothing."

Draco always liked the music Avi sung. It always had a meaning, a purpose. It had a purpose Draco liked and maybe loved. He suddenly got an idea that would change his world for the better. But he needed Avi's help.

"I'm young and I'm hopeless. I'm lost and I know this, I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say. I'm troublesome I've fallen, I'm angry at my father. It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care, I don't care…"


	12. 11 Change

**11**

**Change**

When they got back to the dormitory, Draco knew he had to ask Avi for help or his plan wouldn't be successful. "Avi?" She turned from her solitaire game. "I want to change." She looked at him strangely.

"I like you just the way you are." She smiled at him. That smile was getting to him.

"I don't want to change my personality, I want to change my look. I think I'd be more comfortable in a grunge, punk look. That's how I feel. I HAVE A SCREWED UP LIFE TOO PEOPLE!" Avi just stared at him. Smiling again, she nodded her head and gave him a piece of paper.

"You know what I want you to do with this?" Draco shook his head. "Absolutely nothing. It is completely meaningless in the story and takes up space. That is all that is important." (Avi is catching onto my story idea. She's so smartyful) "I'll get started."

"Don't you mean we'll get started?" Avi started out the door.

"All I want you to do is figure out you're 2nd favorite color since I'm assuming your favorite is black Draco nodded then figure out what you're gonna do with you're hair. That's a really cool look, but it has such great potential. Oh and take a shower _after you've figured all of this stuff out_. Make a list of all your favorite music," She left him with a puzzled look on his face.

When she came back an hour later, she could here the shower running. She continued into the room. No one else was around. Avi heard the shower turn off. She yelled in the direction of the bathroom, "I'm out here so don't take a step out of that room without a towel on!"

Draco came out with only a towel on. When Avi saw him like that, she raised one eyebrow and whistled. She cocked her head and looked him in the eye saying, "Yummy," quite a few times, making Draco blush and laugh.

"What's all that?" Avi took out a bunch of clothes from her bag and laid them out on his bed. "I like this stuff."

"I made some different versions of these clothes that I've designed and/or bought and… wait let me see your list." He handed her the list of all the music he had heard, borrowed from Avi and liked. She looked up and down the list. "What's your favorite band?"

"Linkin Park and Good Charlotte ((my faves))." Avi turned around and gave him a huge hug. "Okay, I'm guessing you're… proud of me?" Avi nodded her head. As he got dressed (in the bathroom. this is not rated R thank you) Avi worked on his clothes. They played Good Charlotte and Linkin Park and worked on his new look.

"What have you decided to do with your hair?" As he told her, she took her dye and turned it to what color he wanted. "This will be dry in a bit. When it's dry, you need to take another shower." She hesitated. "How did you know you wanted a new look?"

"You." She looked at him, confused. "You have your own style and do what you want. That's what I've always wanted to do, but I was afraid so I was to be stuck behind my father forever."

She left him to himself once he needed to take another shower. She told him she'd come back in another hour and they'd go out for a walk (or something).

After another hour had gone by, Avi prepared herself for what she was about to see. She walked out of her dormitory slowly, taking deep breaths every step. She was nervous. Would he like what he'd see? Would _she_ like what he'd see?

"Surprise!" Draco said happily. He was dressed in a black Linkin Park hoodie, black jeans (with a pretty chain) and black Vans. His hair was now, instead of slicked back, loose and relaxed (if hair can be relaxed) and now had a really cool effect. From the middle, curved black streaks went in all directions of his hair. Avi was stunned.

"Like it? Av?" Avi smiled and nodded. Draco hugged her. As they started to let go, they stopped. They looked deep into each other's eyes and Draco brushed some of her hair out of her face. He had his hands on her waist, keeping her close. She had one hand on his shoulder, the other on his neck. Avi's heart skipped a beat, and they both wished that they had some gum at that time, but it later wasn't a problem. Both Draco and Avi knew that this was it, this was the moment. The one that they had both been waiting for. Draco put his hand on her neck and pulled her up to where her lips were level with his, and kissed her.


	13. 12 Battle

**12**

**Battle**

Things went great for the next few months. New Year's came and went and Valentine's has passed us by. It was now early spring; birds chirping, sun shining, the giant squid in the lake constantly inking, giving the water a cool blue-black effect.

By this time, Avi and Draco had become much closer, even more so then the last chapter. How close you ask? Let's just say that they both liked the little kiss so much, they would sometimes be caught behind the corner, doing the same but for a longer period of time. (I am full of such wisdomosity aren't I?)

One day in late March (not two but ONE) Draco and Avi had a date. Draco waited down the steps of the girl's dormitory when he heard something.

"You fool!" He heard a weak but angry voice.

A panicked voice, icy with fear replied back, "I am truly sorry. I forgot my purpose. He is, after all, a death-eater's son. I thought you might be ok with it." It was Avi, Draco was sure of it.

"Normally I would be proud of your decision; a death-eater's son over that stupid Potter. But now…" his voice trailed off.

"It won't happen anymore, My Lord." Did Draco just hear right? My Lord as in Lord Voldemort; as in Voldie?

"And why are you passing out so much? Are you not strong enough? I could always replace you-"

"No! I'm sorry. When I lost the necklace, I was so dependant on its power I just collapsed. Please don't. I'll be ok. I'll get that damned Potter if it's the last thing I do."

"It may turn out to be, so you'd better hurry up."

Draco ran. He ran as fast as he could, towards the library. He had the feeling Potter was in there. He was actually confusing himself. He's in trouble, and the first person he runs to get is POTTER? He was just about to stop himself from doing anything stupid when he found himself standing in front of Harry's table, gasping for breath.

"What now?" Harry asked in an aggravated tone.

"Avi… Dark Lord… help… now." Draco grabbed Harry's robes and pulled him out of his seat. Pushing him out the door, Harry questioned Draco's motive for interrupting his studies like he did.

"Long story just shut up and GO!" They arrived at the Slytherin portrait, Harry still questioning away. "Look Potter, Avi needs help. She's still here, hopefully. I love her and, well, maybe you reflect to Voldie's magic so I could use you as a shield or something. I don't know but I have a bad excuse for a plan just go with it ok?"

Harry didn't have time to say ok. He was about to when he came face to face with Avi.

"Here Av." Avi looked at him, confused. "You need to kill him, right? Or Voldie does. I thought you were going to die so I brought him to you right here and now so go ahead. Kill him. I'll just sit over there and watch."

"Um… ok."

Just then Avi had another spaz attack. "Draco, Harry… go tell Dumbledore what is wrong. GO! Go…"

Voldie rose up silently behind them. His voice boomed "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR IGNORANCE! BEUSAY!"

Avi fell to the ground, unconscious. Voldie snickered (snicker, Snicker, Milky Way, Butterfinger, Mike & Ike! Sorry, got a little carried away there).

"What did you do to her?" Draco yelled as Avi's body slowly faded.

"What does it look like I did? Are you even reading what the narrator is writing? It says, 'Avi fell to the ground, unconscious.' Now do you get it?"

"Oh, sorry Voldie."

"Don't call me Voldie, Greasy!"

"Snape's Greasy, remember?"

"Oh, oops." It went on and on about names and what Voldie did to Avi. Harry, on the other hand, was very confused.

"Er, EXCUSE ME!" Harry shouted. "Can we get back to the story please?"

"Sorry," Voldie and Draco said in unison.

"If you want to get her back, you have to get through me." Voldie, being as practically dead as he is, was a ghost. So, Draco and Harry walked right through him.

"Now what?" They asked with smug expressions on their faces. Voldie was in shock.

"Er… This way." He led them into two separate rooms. He gave them swords, but let Harry and Draco both keep their wands. "In these rooms, you will be fighting the people you love most."

Harry suddenly appeared in front of Draco and they both got the sickest mental images in the world.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed.

Voldie, realizing his mistake (he had it set to 'hate most' instead of 'love most') quickly explained to the boys that they do not secretly love each other and that they have sick minds and they must never tell him what they had just thought.

As Voldie switched to 'love most' Avi appeared in front of Draco and Cho in front of Harry. The boys breathed a sigh of relief as they realized that Voldie was right and they didn't love each other (I told you this wasn't slash).

Avi and Cho quickly attacked the boys. Their movements were swift and fast. Draco and Harry didn't know any sword techniques so were almost killed several times. They drew out their wands. Apparently the girls didn't have theirs with them. Harry immediately got Cho's sword from her, then knocked her unconscious.

Draco had no such luck. He took out 3 walls, trying to get Avi from killing him, but she was to fast. One of the walls he blew out led to the room Harry was in. Harry ran to help Draco when Voldie came behind Avi, putting his hand on her shoulder. He gave Avi her wand.

"You fools! She'll kill you without even getting a scratch!" Harry recognized it immediately. His dream was of this scene. He had never gotten to finish it, but of course he never would. He would have to finish it himself.

"Cover me!" Harry yelled to Draco as he picked up Cho's limp body. They started backing away. As they did, Draco started talking to Avi.

"Come on Avi. I know this isn't you. Come on why are you doing this?" He got an idea. Hey it worked in all the movies. Why wouldn't it work here? He had to take his chances. "Potter, I'm going in." Harry was confused but the minutes he looked at Draco's face he knew that he would do anything to save Avi.

Draco ran forward, dodging left and right from Avi's spells. He was aiming for one thing and was closing in. He (basically) ran into Avi's lips and kissed her. She first tried to get him off, but then stopped. She, instead, whirled around and cursed Voldemort. It was one of those forbidden curses (you know the one's that are forbidden). Voldie was clearly hurt bad. It worked just like in the movies (You know the cheesy ones, which this story is sounding a lot like).

As if it was a final curse for him, he pointed his wand at Avi. He muttered something, glaring at her every second. A green light shot out of his wand and hit Avi straight in the stomach. Avi screamed and flew backwards, hitting against the wall. She slid down, and had clearly been knocked out. Draco looked at her, waiting for signs of life. A trickle of blood ran down her cheek from the top of her head.


	14. 13 Like A Charm

**13**

**Like A Charm**

Draco shot his head back in the direction of where Voldie's lifeless corpse was laying. He grabbed a sword and chopped the body right down the middle. Pleased with himself, he ran back over to Avi. Something was definitely different. Her hair was now shorter, now falling to just pass her shoulders.

He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to figure out what else was different. Oh yes, her hair was also no longer red, but plain brown. Her features on her face (i.e. nose, eyes, mouth, teeth etc. for all of you who are not the sharpest tool in the shed) were different, strangely altered. Her eyes were now green instead of blue and she had braces. Avi was also chubbier, not as tan and toned as she was.

Draco propped her against the wall to look at her better. He looked down at her necklace- it was only a chain. Where her charm was when Voldie died (or so we think dun dun dun) was now a pile of black dust. _I knew something was wrong with that charm. No wonder she got pissed when we were wondering about it, _Draco decided.

He looked over at Harry. Harry had Cho's head against his knee and was trying to wake her up. It was working. Cho got up and looked around. "I need to lie down," was all she could say. Draco carried Avi's body to the hospital wing but would not answer any questions. He was silent for the remainder of the time he spent at the hospital wing.

He waited by Avi's bed for 5 hours, waiting, watching, and thinking. Madame Pomfrey offered him drinks and food but he declined. He just sat there, staring at Avi.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he took one last look at her. Her eyes opened quickly and she jumped up, hugging Draco tightly. He smiled, knowing she must be ok.

"Nice to see you too Av."

Avi leaned back, looking grim. "I'm not Avi." Draco looked at her questioning.

"What?"

"Our personality's are similar but you won't see me snapping at you for looking at my necklace. My name is Erin Shipton. Voldemort came to my house one night looking for followers. My parents died fighting him but I made a deal with him. Supposedly he would bring back my parents if I worked for him. What I was supposed to do, I didn't know. He just gave me the necklace, ever since I put it on I've been watching from afar. It was just like I was another student, but invisible and unimportant. At times I forgot that no one could see or hear me, so I tried to warn someone or when you said something really sweet and I thought that you meant me, I'd try to hug you or talk to you but it was hopeless."

Draco listened intently.

"The vision of Avi was created to seduce Harry and basically lure him into Voldemort's clutches so he could kill him. Avi was everything that I have ever wanted to be. She was beautiful, she could sing, she could dance, she had a boyfriend, she didn't have the same emotional problems as me, she wasn't fat like I am."

"You're not fat," Draco cut in. Erin sighed.

"You say that, but I can't believe you or anyone until I have that one special person who truly loves me for everything I am, or am not tell me so. You liked Avi for everything that she was and the fact that she was perfect. I'm not nearly as wonderful as _Neville_ is, I think of myself so poorly. I have no confidence at all, it's horrible, really it is." Draco felt really sorry for her, but she was wrong. He loved Avi because of her personality and her beauty was only what attracted him to her initially.

"Wanna see a picture of Avi?" Draco began to get one out of his wallet. Erin held up her hand to stop him.

"Let me guess, reddish blonde long straight hair, will go into any style anytime. Thin, tan, has a six pack, full red lips (you should know that one Draco), did anything at anytime and had more confidence than anyone you'd ever met. Basically the classic American babe?" Draco began to put away the picture.

"That pretty much sums it up."

"Anyway, at some points, I was able to speak for myself. I knew what Voldemort did was bad. That's what happened whenever you saw me acting like I needed help big time." Erin continued.

"You mean like normal?"

Erin smiled at him. "No. I wasn't in control of my body anymore. That's why I fainted during the hockey match. And other times. Okay, a lot of other times."

Draco looked Erin in the eye. She wasn't lying. He just needed to know one thing. "So that means… you didn't mean to kiss me all those times."

Erin paused and looked at the floor. "No" Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair. "But I wanted to." Draco looked at her a smiled.

"That's the same way I felt about you, or is it Avi. No you. No… Avi. OK I am officially confused."

"We've never kissed before. And we won't until you get to know me. Erin- not Avi. Who knows? You may like me better or not at all, one never knows of these situations."

"OK."

"Now go get Madame Pomfrey, She'll want to know I'm up."


	15. 14 Goodbye To You

**14**

**Goodbye to You**

It was at the end of year feast where Dumbledore shocked everybody. He always gave out last minute points, but this was just weird.

"With Gryffindor once again in the lead, I think its time to give out last minutes points. Slytherin is… 200 points behind so here we go. 100 points go to Draco Malfoy for caring about someone other than himself for the first time in his whole life. 50 to Avi- or should I say Erin Shipton for finally making Mr. Malfoy look like a human. And another 50 to whoever can tell me exactly how many points Slytherin has."

"2,677!" Erin yelled out.

"50 points to Slytherin! Slytherin and Gryffindor are tied! Oh well. 10 points from Gryffindor." (My fic- my Dumbledore)

Surprisingly nobody protested over such bizarre behavior from Dumbledore. "How about a little show? Erin, if you wouldn't mind."

Erin shook her head and got up. "What are you gonna sing?" Draco asked her.

"You'll see."

Dumbledore had asked the students to please go back to their dormitories and change into regular clothes when they were finished eating. No one was to come back until asked. When the students finally got to come back, the Great Hall was beautiful. Streamers and balloons had been put up and colorful lights were everywhere.

Everyone quickly found dates and dance partners as Erin walked out on the stage. "Hello random strangers, how are you today?" she toyed with the crowd. "This may be different but I'm not too bad."

Music started to play and people started to dance. "You think that I come home at night, take off my clothes turn out the light. But I burn letters that I write. To you, to make you love me." Erin sang. Draco sat in the back, thinking and watching Erin. As the chorus kicked in, he watched and stared as something amazing happened.

"I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me. I am extraordinary- I am just your ordinary, average everyday sane/psycho super-goddess. Average every sane/psycho." As she sang, her appearance changed. Her hair grew an inch or two and became curly and wavy. It reclaimed it's sheen that had been take away when Avi had turned back into Erin. A tattoo of a snake around her upper left arm appeared. Her braces were gone. Her shirt changed to one that was more revealing around the stomach, which would have been gross if her body had not tanned and toned like it did just then.

She looked a lot more like Avi now, but a lot less evil looking. He smiled as she ran her tongue over her teeth and looked at her arm. She smiled.

The song finished and was followed by many others, the whole time Draco sat in the back and declined offers from even the prettiest of girls, for Erin was all he could see now. A slow song started as she walked off the stage.

"I'm gonna let my friend take over now, Melissa if you wouldn't mind," another girl came out onto the stage and started to sing "Goodbye To You" by Michelle Branch. Twas a slow song, so Draco and Erin were dancing close. Over the past three months, they had gotten to know each other and Draco had decided that having someone that was perfect was nice, but it was the faults that made a girl real and good. He loved Erin so much, and had helped her loose weight and overcome a lot of the fears that she had. She loved him in return just as much as he loved her, and didn't want to ever leave each other's arms. The song sang as Draco and Erin's eye's met. They held each other closer as Erin started to cry.

"I just got here. How can I leave?" She sobbed. Draco couldn't answer; he didn't want her to leave either. And he didn't want to let her go. Their eyes met yet again as the song really kicked in. "Goodbye to you. Good bye to everything that I knew. You were the one I trust, the one thing that I tried to hold on to." Erin knew it was right. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him.


	16. 15 A New Home End

**15**

**A New Home**

It was too soon for Erin to leave for America but she had to. It was where her home was. Wait… home? Uh oh. Erin had no where to live.

"Uh… Draco?" Erin turned to face him. He was packing his trunk. "I have a problem." As she explained the fact that she had no home, he started glowing. Erin took this personally.

"What's so funny? What is good about this?" Draco shook his head.

"I'm sorry but… this is good! You have no where to live, I have a mansion." Draco looked to her to figure the rest out for herself.

"I'm not following."

"You can live with us!" Erin started beaming. She ran to her room for a second to get her stuff. She was going to pack in the boy's dormitory with him, as he was to fill her in on the details. As he explained his house (or should I say CHOCOLATE FACTORY? sorry) to her, her smile became bigger and bigger.

"Excuse me a moment," Erin interrupted him as he said the word 'pool'. She went to the corner of the room and started jumping up and down screaming. The thought of the pool was not nearly as good as the thought of her seeing him in nothing but swim trunks. Hoo ha yea! She quickly calmed herself and returned to the bed. "You were saying?"

The only problem was convincing Draco's father. But that, it turned out, was easy.

On the way back to King's Cross, Harry, Cho, Hermione, and Ron came in to Draco and Erin's compartment. Draco glared and Erin smiled. "We'll miss you Erin. Where are you staying over the summer?" Draco and Erin looked at each other.

"Well, if Draco's father agrees to it, I'm staying with him." Harry and Ron's faces fell.

"Why?" they questioned together. Their girlfriends (Cho and Hermione) hit them on the shoulders in a pointless effort to train them.

"How did you train him Erin?" Hermione asked Erin, pointing to Draco. Erin looked at Draco and back to Ron. Then she looked at Harry.

"He didn't need training." Draco smiled. "Those two on the other hand…" They all laughed. "I suggest rewards. Guys are just like dogs. Cute, trainable and always in need of a bath." They laughed again. (Laughing kind of bunch isn't it?)

"Well we're gonna go now. We'll miss you Erin. Come back next year." Harry said to Erin. "And Draco…" Draco looked at Harry with shock. Was that the first name I heard? "Good year." They left giving hugs and addresses for letters (except for Draco who just stood there with his arm around Erin's waist).

The train stopped an hour later at King's Cross. Everyone filed off the train and to their parents. When Draco got to his parents, they looked at him shocked.

"What in God's name are you wearing Draco?" Draco looked down at his pants and shirt.

"Clothes."

Lusious looked at him. "Better," he said. Draco and Erin smiled. "Did you do this?" He was referring to Erin. Erin nodded her head. "Who are you?"

"My name is Erin Shipton. I'm-"

"She's my girlfriend Dad. And I have to ask you something. Er… see Erin has no where to live for the summer and I was wondering. Could she stay with us? Just for the summer."

"Why don't you have somewhere to live?" Lusious looked at Erin with an icy, cold stare.

"To be honest, Lord Voldemort came to my house a year ago and killed my family. He was going to kill me but I made a deal with him. I worked for him throughout almost the entire school year. He destroyed my house too."

Lusious looked at her then at Draco, then back at her again. "Fine, but you owe me, boy."

Draco and Erin waited until his parents got ahead a bit before they started smiling and jumping up and down (ok Erin was doing the jumping but Draco was smiling).

The whole way home in the limo, Erin was ecstatic.

When they got to the mansion, Draco took her on a tour then asked her where she wanted to stay. "Where's your room? Can I be next to you room?" The room was huge and Erin quickly made it her home. She got a lot of letters from Harry, Cho, Hermione, Ron, Tyler, and Adrian. It seemed as though everyone was together with someone.

The whole summer was great. She and Draco had a few fights but got through them and were never mad at each other long. Lusious warmed up a bit and did not beat his wife or son through the whole of the entire summer. I sense a breakthrough! Since Erin's parents (like Harry's) had left her an enormous sum of money at Gringotts, she paid rent and bought her own food and cooked once in a while so the Malfoys would not throw her out.

And Erin and Draco returned to school the next year, ready for anything.

The End.

Or is it?

No it is.

But how are you sure?

But it is!

No it's not!

It is now.

Na uh.

Ya huh.

It's not.

Now it's the end.

No it's bloody not!

When is it the end then?

**NOW**

**THE END.**

Please exit to your right and have a great evening.


End file.
